This Year
by emilybyars2
Summary: Fremione one-shot. Hermione has been in love with Fred Weasley ever since she met him almost five years ago. But she can't see Fred ever loving her back. Little does she know that a certain redhead twin has his eye on Hermione. Please R&R!


**Just a quick little Fremione one-shot. I have never and will never get over Fred's death. I apologize to all the Romione shippers out there but I have to say it. There's a small part of me that wishes J.K. would have killed Ron off and let Fred and Hermione be together. Sorry, but there's just a part of me that wishes that would have happened. And I don't hate Ron—he's awesome. Just so that point is clear. :P Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

** -Em**

**Fred POV**

I stood from my bed with my mind made up. I was going to do this. I could do it.

I had finally worked up the nerve to tell her how I felt.

I was in love with Hermione Granger.

And I was going to tell her that. No matter what she said.

I made my way to the door only to turn my back on it abruptly. I stalked back to my bed and immediately sat. I was in a state that was sure.

I could do this.

I stood again only to sit back down.

I shook my head in annoyance with myself.

_Come on, Freddy! _I could hear George's voice in my head. I knew he'd be giving me a whole lecture if he were in here with me.

Alright. That was it.

I stood up, stomped to the door, flung it open, and walked briskly down the hall.

I heard her laugh coming from the living room. I loved her laugh.

In that instant, the only thought that flooded my mind was hoping she would feel the same way about me as I did her.

I took a deep breath as I reached the bottom step and walked into the living room.

**Hermione POV**

Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in the living room sharing memories from the past few years. We would be starting our fifth year at Hogwarts next week. Fred and George would be starting their seventh.

I sighed as the conversation between the three of us died down. I thought about Fred… How I cared for him. But he would never love me like I loved him. He probably only saw me as a bookworm and his little brother's snogging partner.

That was the farthest thing from the truth. Ron was my best friend—I didn't care for him that way and I never would.

I loved Fred. I had ever since I first met him. He was always so full of life; he always had that mischievous sparkle in his eye. Fred always made me feel special when he teased me and called me nicknames. I would act like it annoyed me, but inside I was blushing and jumping down like a silly schoolgirl.

Which was exactly what I was—Fred Weasley would never love me. He couldn't have seen me in that way.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Fred walked in the living room and sat on the couch beside me. It alarmed me how close he actually was sitting. I was very aware of the close proximity and the lack of space between our bodies. His leg was a mere inch, if not less, from my body. I tried to relax, but that seemed impossible with him so close to me.

I heard Mrs. Weasley call for Ron and Harry to wash up for dinner just then. That was oddly convenient—perhaps a bit _too _convenient.

"Haven't had much time to talk to you, Mione. George and me have been up to some extra top secret treats for the shop this summer." Fred started.

"Really? Like what?" I piped up. I tried to act uninterested when we visited the shop and thoroughly repulsed when they mentioned nabbing some student with one of their pranked sweets. But I was truly interested—more than interested, I was eager to hear about their new line of products.

"Aw, Mione. If I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Fred smirked down at me. I couldn't have been imagining something in the look he gave me. There was something there, I saw it. Something in the way he looked and smiled at me—it was saying more than, "You're my friend, Mione."

I looked down at my lap and blushed.

"No, I suppose not." I murmured.

Molly called us in to dinner. We both rose from the couch at the same time. As a result, our hands brushed because we were sitting so closely.

"Sorry." Fred whispered as he reached for my hand. As if that was going to help the butterflies in my stomach.

I stopped short and locked eyes with him. I stood there, like the halfwit I was, looking into those brown eyes.

They seemed to look through everything I was and see into my very core. I shivered slightly as his hand gently traced the back of my hand.

I opened my mouth to say we should go to dinner but no sound came out.

That was when George decided to walk in the room.

"Oi, you two! Mum's gonna have a fit if you two don't get your bums in here."

Fred and I lost our wits and quickly let go of each other.

_Thank you, George._ I mouthed sarcastically as I walked to the dining room. George had guessed my secret a few years back but had promised to keep it to himself. Hopefully, he had.

George smirked and winked at me as I turned the corner into the dining room.

Little did I know that a certain redhead had whispered an angry threat to his twin behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After we finished dinner, I helped Molly with the dishes. Harry and Ron invited me upstairs to play a game of Wizard's Chess but I declined.

I wanted to go outside and enjoy the cool summer evening. I wanted to daydream of things that would never be. I wanted to become lost in my thoughts.

I walked out into the fields surrounding the Burrows. They were a lush, green color now; full of rolling tall grass.

I walked through the field, creating a trail in the grass behind me. I ran my hands through the grass as I walked past.

I stopped and looked up at the setting sky.

That's when I heard a twig snap behind me.

In a split second, I had turned and yelled "Expelliarmus!" I stood there in shock to see it was Fred I had disarmed.

"Fred!" I gasped. "I had no idea it was you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," He bent over in the grass to retrieve his wand. "I shouldn't have snuck up on ya like that."

He smiled at me and I noticed his face was a bit flushed.

I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it. I was lost in a far off place so anyone could have made me jump."

He laughed. I actually made him laugh. "Where was this far off place you were visiting?"

Now it was my turn to flush. "Just someplace far away in my mind."

"Been thinking more than usual, have you?" Fred teased with a wink.

I chuckled, trying not to blush. "Yeah, I suppose."

I sat down in the grass and it completely hid me from the rest of the world. It had to have been at least 3 feet tall.

"Care to share?" Fred asked as he sat down next to me. There was that closeness again. Did he know about proximity? Did he have any clue what he did to me inside?

"Oh," I began. "Just…thoughts about life, what trouble we'll get into this year, the return of You-Know-Who…" I drifted off.

"Yeah, that's some pretty heavy stuff to think about. How're you doing with all of this going on?"

He sounded genuinely concerned. I must have been imagining things. "I'm dealing with it. We'll face it all just like we always do. I just have a feeling that this is all going to end badly. That so many people will be hurt in the end. Like there will be people that I care about that I won't be able to save from the Dark Lord's anger. I can't help but feel… useless, I guess."

Fred wrapped an arm around my shoulders and that was all it took. The butterflies in my stomach went into a complete tailspin.

"It's gonna be alright, Mione. You're the brightest witch of our age—the last thing you are is useless. What's meant to happen will happen just like it ought to. You can't intervene with fate." Fred comforted me.

I was a bit surprised at his words; I had never experienced this Fred. The Fred that spoke from the heart with concern in his voice. It also surprised me that he was right.

"Yes, I know. It's just this feeling I have," I shrugged, sighing. "I don't know."

A few quiet moments passed between us. Fred snatched a blade of grass between his fingers.

After a few minutes, Fred spoke up.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Mione." Fred whispered. It was so quiet I was sure I had imagined it.

I looked over at Fred in surprise. "I'm sorry?" I had to be sure I heard what I thought I had.

"I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you, Hermione." Fred spoke up a bit. He gazed into my eyes with such an intense gaze that it frightened me slightly.

"Why?" I whispered, praying for the answer I hoped was coming.

"Because…" Fred sighed and looked down at the piece of grass in his hands. "Because I care about you, Hermione."

I blinked in shock. Had Fred Weasley just told me that he cared about me? I was so giddy inside I could hardly contain my joy, but I kept myself in check until I could get back to mine and Ginny's room.

"You do?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. Is that alright?" I could tell he didn't do this very often. Ask a girl out, sure. But tell a girl he genuinely cared? I was skeptical.

I fell back in the grass, laughing. "Of course it's alright!"

I sat up and wrapped my arms around Fred's neck. I feel his arms encircle my waist.

I smile and close my eyes. This feels so right, so perfect. This felt "just like it ought to" in Fred's words.

Fred pulled back to look at my face and he smiled down at me. He was gorgeous. Everything about him was so perfect.

I was in love with Fred Weasley.

That was when I realized he was getting closer.

And before I knew what was happening, Fred Weasely was kissing me. It felt amazing. The kiss—my first kiss—was gentle, loving, and passionate all in one.

We broke apart when we finally needed air again.

Fred rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Fred." I whispered.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered back.

I smiled as I kissed him again and again. I had waited for this moment for almost five years. I wasn't about to let it just slip by.

After a few minutes, we stood and walked back to the house hand in hand.

I had a good feeling about this year. I knew there would be obstacles but we'd all overcome them together.

And I would have Fred right there with me through it all. Yeah, this year was looking up. I knew that my life would be better as long as I had Fred by my side.

**There it is! Hope you liked it! PLEASE R&R! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic. :D Thank you so much guys!**

** -Em**


End file.
